Late Summer rain
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: He fell in love with her in the late Summer rain.. It is his story.


_**Fairytail belongs to master mashima. **_The crowd was going berserk. There was no place to stand and girls were squealing with excitement. Whole concert was hit. It was the last day of their tour after traveling for a. Month.

The famous boy band of Magnolia. '_**The FairyTail'**_. Jellal was drummer, gray was bass and Natsu was lead singer and guitarist..

He finished his last song and in the end he came in front of the stage, and gripped the microphone. His hairs were dishevelled in sexiest way. His eyes scanned the arena. Around eighty thousands audience was there.

"Tonight I'm going to propose my girlfriend it's her birthday today." he said with a hint of smile.

Whole stadium erupted into clapping and loud cheers for him. Few girls were crying as their favorite hottest singer was taken. But they never saw his girlfriend before.

Natsu motions as cameras were focus on him and suddenly in the dim light of the arena, a spotlight fell in a shy blonde girl. She looked shocked and surprised.

Now on big screens, her and Natsu's face were streaming. Lucy was smiling lovingly at him when she was frozen on her spot.

Natsu put the mic aside as he lifted his hand and motions his finger into a sign language.

There's no voice, suddenly everything was frozen. Not a single sound.

Lucy was deaf and Natsu was gifted singer but he fell for her.

Ironically A deaf girl was the muse and inspiration of his music.

_'I love you so much and I love the fact that you are in my life. Lucy Heartfilia I can't imagine my life without you. So will you marry me?_"

Lucy was into limelight, when she saw his confession. She cupped her face with her hands, tears were falling down from her eyes. She was into storms of emotions. She nodded and said yes with shaking her fingers into yes motion.

Natsu came down from the stage and walked towards her. He was the happiest guy in the world.

He reached towards her as she wrapped her arms around him. They pulled apart and he wiped her tears away. She was smiling. As he slipped the ring into her finger.

He cupped her face and pulled her closer to him from the waist, and softly captured her lips into soft and sweet kiss.

X_X

After his confession, their was like storm into the whole Magnolia. Every news and paparazzi wanted to capture this exclusive interview. Finally Fiore entertainment magazine scheduled a interview with the most famous couple.

Natsu was sitting there with Lucy. He was calm and happy but Lucy was little nervous. She was not used to all the camera and reporters. Natsu squeezed her hand. She finally relaxed a little bit.

Camera started rolling and interview was starting in few seconds.

Finally it was cue and first question was asked, " So Mr Natsu you had girlfriend all this time."

" Lucy is with me before I was famous. She loved me when I was nothing, so now I want to give her everything."

" So the most famous question our viewers want to know, how do you meet her?"

Natsu was suddenly lost in a memory, which changed his life.

_**SIX YEARS AGO.**_

_It was a late summer rain when he had first saw her. She was running to protect herself from the harsh pelting rain._

_Her golden hair was wet and sticking to her face. She looked like innocent angel drenched in rain._

_Suddenly it was raining hard, when she stopped and let go of her bag. She raised her arms and closed her eyes and stood there in the rain._

_Natsu couldn't remember anything more beautiful than the scene in front of him.__When he saw her for the first time in late summer rain.__It's been a week but his mind was stuck on the unknown girl who was haunting his every moment and minute.__He was in love with her._

_Even though he didn't have any idea about her name. But he knew she was the one.__Natsu was always top in his studies and president of student council but his passion was music._

_He never tried to take his music seriously. It was his hobby. Gray had formed a band that was started in his garage._

_It was the fated day in the canteen when he saw her there. She was sitting in the corner writing something._

_His heart was beating fast, palm sweaty.__He wanted to talk and approach her but he was afraid. So he took the path of music to express his feelings.__And that's how his journey begins.__He noticed, she always comes there around Friday. So he started singing as fun every Friday._

_ Suddenly people started recording and uploading his videos on internet. His voice was so popular that he was approached by many music directors anand record labels. But he was just singing for her._

_Whenever he sings, his eyes glued to her. She never reacted to his feelings or anything. It's like she didn't care.__Every Friday he kept singing. But she never responded._

_His heart was heavy._

_Winter came, it was cold. But his heart was filled with warmth whenever he saw her.__It was a regular Friday noon and he was going to sing when he saw Jellal was there._

_His heart skipped a beat. His friend know her. He saw Erza, Jellal's girlfriend.__She was friends with Jellal's girlfriend. He wanted to go but was to nervous to say anything. So he set the string of his guitar and started his song. Jellal and Erza was suddenly looking at him but like always, she kept writing whatever she always writes in her notes._

_It was Christmas time, schools were closed, world was singing and laughing jingles and children were prepared for Santa._

_But Natsu was sad.__He wasn't able to see her, school was the only place. He was wandering out aimlessly, it was Christmas eve. He was walking down the strawberry street when he passed through a bakery shop.__He paused when he saw a glimpse of her._

_He froze, she was there buying cake for Christmas. His legs followed her. He was few steps behind her when he cleared his throat to get her attention. He was nervous as hell. The owner gave him confused look._

_That mystery girl paid and left with her cake while he was standing there embarrassed. He bought few pastries and donated them in orphanage._

_He was depressed and in a mess, it's been around seven months since he saw her. He had wrote many songs for her but couldn't sing without her sitting there._

_She was his muse._

_He wanted to ask Jellal about her but he was nervous and shy. It wasn't his style. But he know she was into his school. He tried to find her but was not able to locate _her.

I_t was new year's eve. There was only few hours remaining. Gray had dragged him to the final party of new year eve. There were couple dancing and enjoying. Many families were particularly enjoying the carnival._

_He was there still thinking about her.__Suddenly flash of golden hairs was there. He stood and followed immediately. He realized she was here but she wasn't alone. She was with few girls._

_ He followed her quietly. But was shocked when he saw Levy shaking her hand in weird direction.__He glared at the scenario, suddenly his eyes were widden he recognized, it was sign language._

_He had assigned to the specific helping program. So he had learned basic.__His blood frozen in his vain when he saw the mystery girl laughing and making signs with her hand. She was fast. He wasn't able to catch it.__"_

_So Natsu Dragneel finally hit puberty and lusting over girls?" a voice followed from behind. He coughed to hide his embarrassment._

_"No I was just looking around."_

_"Do you think I'm fool. I've been trying to catch up with you to know that girl. Don't forget we are diaper buddies, mate we have been together. I can tell the look of longing on your face."_

_"Sorry Man" Natsu apologizes to him._

_"Which one?" Gray asked amusingly.__"_

_The beautiful one with golden hair." Natsu pointed towards her._

_"Shit man!" Gray yelled when he saw Natsu pointing towards group of girls._

_"What?" Natsu frowning at his reaction.__"_

_They are junior year girls. And that is Lucy Heartfilia. The sweet and shy nerd. Always buried in her books." Gray shrugged.__"_

_How do know her?" jealousy creeping into his heart._

_"Relax man, she is one of wonder student in our school._"

_" Why" Natsu asked.__"_

_She is deaf but she refuses to go to school for abnormal kids."_

_Natsu was rooted on the ground. He was idiot, now he knows why she didn't responded to his songs. She was deaf.__"_

_I gotta go."__Suddenly he followed where she was. He stopped, found her. She was standing near the karaoke where Levy was singing. She just stood there smiling. Even though she couldn't hear._

_Natsu appeared on the stage while Levy was singing. He caught her eyes as he started translate Levy song.__For the first time she smiled. His heart skipped a beat. Blush dusting off her cheeks. She was innocent._

_"what's her name?" he asked Levy._

_"President Natsu?" Levy was frozen on her spot. She did not notice the most famous guy from her high school._

_"What?" Levy was confused.__They came downstage. His mystery girl looking at them curiously making him nervous.__"_

_Your friend name. She could not hear." He did not want to offend her._

_"Lucy." Levy said with smile.__Natsu want to groan. Even he knew her name he still was acting like a stalker.__He finally don't give crap anymore as he appears in front of her._

_His confidence leaving him as her big innocent eyes were looking at him questioningly.__He raised his fingers and made the sign of 'I love you.'_

_She was taken back but tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She shoved her book in his arms._

_ He recognized it, same book she kept writing every time he saw her.__He opened it and was stunned. She was writing a story about a girl achieving her dreams of becoming a world famous writer.__'_

_You are fantastic writer.' he signed to her.__She smiled and kissed his cheeks.__She looked nervous when she turned the very last page of her book._

_Natsu was confused when he saw her note written there.__'_

_I saw him for the first time in the rain. I was running away when I spotted him. He was there looking into my direction but I don't think looking at me. Why a wonderful guy like him would look at a handicapped girl who wasn't able to listen. So I imagine his touch as rain pelting on me._

_I saw him again during Christmas but I didn't know how to respond to him I wanted to talk.__I saw his video on internet. He was famous and had wonderful voice. I couldn't listen to him but I read the praises and comments on his videos. He must have wonderful voice. He was perfect in studying and games.__I wish I could hear him._

_But I wanted to tell him, I fell in love with a guy in the late summer rain.__I couldn't look at him whenever he was singing. It was painful not able to hear him._

_Natsu was frozen as he came back to reality. Holy shit! She loves him too._

_'We are in the same boat and we are idiots.' he said to her moving his fingers.__'_

_Indeed a pair of idiots made in heaven.' she moved her hands to joke with him._

_Suddenly the countdown was starting for new year._

_10_

_He pulled her close as she was in his arms._

_9_

_He put his arms on her waist lightly._

_8_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_7_

_They both smiled at each other._

_6_

_He looked at he lips and then to her eyes._

_5_

_She blushed and his grip tightened on her waist._

_4_

_He slowly bend his head and looked into her eyes seeking for permission._

_3_

_She bit her lip nervously but she saw the love into his eyes, she was relaxed and she nodded._

_2_

_he finally dipping his head and brings her face closer to him._

_1_

_Their lips met into a passionate kiss. Bought them and made them look like they are two bodies with same soul._

"Sir you didn't replied. How did you found Ms. Lucy' the reporter asked urgently.

" Honestly she found me. I was there when she reached to my heart." he translated everything for her.

After interview they were out of the studio. Fans were gathered around. It was hard for security to stop them.

Natsu grabbed a sunglasses and took her wrist and slipped between them. His disguise worked. They were running away. When he stopped and saw clouds covering the sky. It was the last rain of summer.

She tugged on his sleeves and pulled him to her. As she mounthed 'I love you' and caught his lips into sweet kiss.

He was the happiest guy in the world with her in his arms. They were still wrapped into each other's arms, kissing as rain was pelting on them.

He was glad he didn't missed the last late summer rain..

X_X

_**A/n: nalu for life. Love them alot. This one shot. I just saw new episode of fairytail. It was awesome. Enjoy it, read and review.**_


End file.
